A Little More Involved
by JewelValentine
Summary: The second Valentine story! Read Valentine Sisters Attack before attempting to read this, people! All about Mai's younger triplet sisters!
1. Schools and Schemes

Jewel: Here it is!! For those of you who actually care, this is the SECOND story!!  
  
YAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!  
  
LaShana: *Holds up applaud sign*  
  
Jewel: Anyway, under suggestion of my two colleagues, Takaehiko9683 and PenPusherM, I have named this story "A Little More Involved" which you can clearly see by the title.  
  
It's not named for nothin', people. Though this first one is extremely tame, I believe we eventually have a contest as to who can be the most-  
  
LaShana: You are NOT telling them that.  
  
Jewel: Fine, but you'll find out later!! So, read on!!  
  
Rabid Lawyer 1: Ahem.  
  
Jewel: You think they'd go away when I started a new story, but nooooooo..  
  
Rabid Lawyer 2: We'll send Funny Bunny after you if you don't do the disclaimer.  
  
Jewel: NOOOO!!! The horror!! The disgrace!! The pink bunnies!!!  
  
Rabid Lawyer 3: You mean that threat actually worked?  
  
Jewel: I have a phobia of pink bunnies, so sue me!!  
  
Rabid Lawyer 3: Why?  
  
Jewel: They're UNNATURAL beings that don't exist in nature!!!  
  
Rabid Lawyer 1: Ahem.  
  
Rabid Lawyer 2: That's all he can say, by the way.  
  
Jewel: Whatever. I do not own Yu~Gi~Oh. I'm gonna go die in a spiky hole now.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
I'm still stuck at boarding school. And I fooing hate it! I'm tearing my hair out, and it's only been about a month! This place is insane!! And I'm being dragged down with it!!  
  
I would have been in the Battle City Tournament Finals!!! But my grandmother HAD to interfere!! I also had a wonderful (heavy, heavy emphasis on WONDERFUL) boyfriend. Why does grandma not understand us? (Me and my triplet sisters, Crystal and Jewel)  
  
Grandma didn't approve of us being in the tournament. She hated that Crissy was dating Yugi Moto, her archenemy's grandson. She didn't like Seto, Jewel's boyfriend because he owned his own company and was therefore too independent. She really, really 'disapproved' of my boyfriend.  
  
Malik is not the ideal 'nice young gentleman', I'll be the first to admit. He's an earring wearing, motorcycling, leather clad tattooed 'cool' guy. At least that's all my grandmother sees. I see the sweet, thoughtful guy who takes care of the recently rescued Taze and brings me chocolates for no reason. You can see my stand on this.  
  
Now, we're all stuck in a stupid boarding school. We aren't even in the same dorm!!  
  
This morning, I was walking to one of my classes, and who slams into me, but James. A dorky, perverted guy from my old school. He thought he'd be considered cool if he went out with me or one of my sisters.  
  
He turned beet red and ran. He didn't even bother to pick up his notebooks. What a loser! I picked up my things and headed back to my room. I figure I'll skip a few classes, claim sick. Or something.  
  
I got online, but Malik wasn't on. I grabbed the phone and dialed. I didn't really expect him to answer. He's not usually used tome skipping classes, but..  
  
"Hello?"  
  
We talked for a while, or shall I say I complained. Malik listened patiently. It's so good to hear his voice!  
  
I have to get back to class soon.  
  
By why is James here? And when is our next holiday?  
  
Aundaine Valentine  
  
PS: I HATE BOARDING SCHOOL!!! GR!! $%^&*(&%*&%*&%^*($%&^$!!!!  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
A month. I've been stuck in this jail for a month. Why does Grandmother believe we actually DESERVE this torture? Sure, our b/f's weren't exactly up to par on the one night we met her, but that doesn't mean she ahs any right to separate us from them!  
  
Oh yeah - apparently all of our teachers and even some of our senior roommates were told by Grandmother that they needed to report to her EVERTHING that we did. I only discovered this after I found one of my new roomies (the old two finally moved out) going through my emails and book marked chat sites Seto was continually on. I had to erase a couple; I accidentally walked unknowingly into 2 of his business meetings with the words of:  
  
JValentine says:  
  
Rescue the poor damsel in tears from the jailhouse that is boarding school, Seto! I want you HERE!  
  
Twice. And then everyone in his business meeting types laughter. They also applauded me for taking Seto's mind off them and begged me to stay so he wouldn't be quite so...yeah. but after telling them I didn't really CARE what Seto did for/to them, I stayed to provide comments and encouragement. It was rather fun, after I got over the embarrassment of it.  
  
Oh yeah, guess what? Since my old roomies moved out (both of them) I (oh, lucky, lucky me) got new ones. Well, the one I found searching my computer is named Shana (She's OK, now that I got her to no longer spy on me) but the other one is a complete horror.  
  
Apparently Grandmother MET and LIKED Tea!! So she got Tea's parents to send her to boarding school and 'help me in my new world.'  
  
Why must this world be so cruel?? Curse you, Grandmother Iris!!  
  
I think I'll blast the music, and talk to Seto just to annoy Tea.  
  
She's been a b**** ever since she got here! She destroys my homework, tells my teachers horrible rumors they say they don't believe because that's not proper for a lady but really do because everyone does or it wouldn't BE a rumor.  
  
In other words: HELP!!!  
  
Jewel Valentine  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
GRRRMM!! RRRRRGG!!! !@#$%!!!!!  
  
I HATE TEA!! AND JAMES!!!  
  
And every single fooing teacher in the fooing building!!  
  
My only comfort is the fact my dorm is completely covered in posters! YAY!!  
  
CiCi and Kim have a slight problem. They say some new girl stole Kim's crush and master.  
  
Some dude, she mumbled his name, something like Master Miqoweurhgaihg...yeah...  
  
So, they asked me to help them devise a revenge plan. Is say "No problem!" I told them about Tea and the Stage House, so immediately they handed the reins to my capable and manicured hands.  
  
But I needed to rally the troops. So after Kim and CiCi left for a bite to eat, I called up Daine, Jewel Seto, Yugi, Yami, and Malik.  
  
We all talked for at least 3 hours. Then Mokuba, Alli, Alenka, and Joey with Serenity all got there. Now all we need are some GIRLSCOUT COOKIES!!  
  
The plan was perfect. Not a single flaw. Daine was tired so she just suggested the basics, and then and then bade us goodnight. Malik left soon after she did.  
  
We decided the most embarrassing thing that could happen to a girl in this school was running out of clean uniforms. (I know, what a lame deal!) So, we devised a to switch a boy's locker room clothes with the receiver of the prank. Her entire closet would be raided, but another touch would be a really small fart machine sewed into the boy's locker uniform. A thin line of glue on her shoes, inside AND outside, would add more embarrassment.  
  
Then, a loosely stitched pair of extra underwear would come loose and fall out. Mokuba suggested a small spot of brown should be drawn on the underwear. Seto must be SO proud.  
  
The torture didn't end there; I was to "spill" my milk on her head, Jewel was going to "trip" and "accidentally" drop her food on the poor unfortunate's lap.  
  
And when the mail came, enclosed would be a letter, from Master Mumble. And it wouldn't be a love letter, that's for sure.  
  
Finally, her dorm would be secretly booby-trapped with some honey, feathers, gloop, etc.  
  
It's gonna be GREAT!  
  
Crissy Valentine  
  
PS: Sweet, sweet plannage!  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
OMG!! God bless weekends off!! Crissy's roommate had a problem with some other girl, so Crissy called immediate planning revenge meeting deal.  
  
Everyone was called. And I mean everyone! Let me back up a tad. We got this weekend off, so we headed back to Mai's house to "Visit our relatives and show them how much we have all learned." What a load of BS. But we all got to see our b/f's!!!  
  
I four Grandmother believed that this school would discourage us from our boyfriends.. we proved her wrong in our.. shall we say "enthusiastic?" greeting. Alenka started yelling at us to get a room.  
  
Mai fled the house after seeing us plotting, but I can't really blame her.  
  
Right off, I suggested the normal; use dye in the shampoo to turn her hair either green or blue, glue her notebooks shut, etc.  
  
Well, that got the ball rolling, and the ideas got weirder and weirder. I decided to leave. It was a bit wild and crowded.  
  
Malik followed me. I realized that I had just left my own dwellings, and thus had nowhere else to go, so I was outside looking at the stars when he walked up, bringing my jacket. What would I do without my boyfriend?  
  
Malik broke the silence first. "I missed you."  
  
Yeah, like I didn't know that! WE had been talking on this Instant Message thing Kaiba had set up like EVERY DAY!! Not that I'm complaining. It was probably the only thing that kept me sane. Still, I missed him too.  
  
I was about to respond when I glanced over at Malik. He wasn't looking at the stars. Our eyes locked. I guess that was all the reply he needed because he leaned over and kissed me. Oh! Miss Verniele would be soooo angry!! But what do I care?  
  
Malik broke away and smiled rather wolfishly. I shook a finger at him in mock anger. "Miss Verniele would be so very mad!" I pitched my voice higher, "Young ladies and fine gentlemen should not sit closer than 3 feet apart at any given time. Never shall they touch in the slightest way. When passing a napkin, watch closely so your fingers do not brush on another's."  
  
Malik was reduced to rolling in the grass, laughing.  
  
Well, we have to leave again tomorrow after supper.. so naturally I'm going out with Malik.. More later, though.  
  
Aundaine Valentine  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
There is nothing, and I mean NOTHING that can get a Valentine feeling like her regular self like evil planning and seeing her b/f.  
  
It was sooo great!! All sisters together w/b/f's planning!! We have..let's see here.glued folders...glued shoes..*Munches GirlScout cookie for brain trigger* replacement of clothing.  
  
HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!! Having waaaaaay too much fun with the evil plans and Goldfish!! (The kind you eat, NOT to be confused with actual orange-gold living fish.)  
  
OK.. I was told that I was doing this for Crissy's roommate, CiCi. Apparently someone (girl) "stole" CiCi's crush and "master".  
  
What kind of girl calls ANYONE "Master" anymore?? Honestly!! What a sap!! I'm betting he doesn't even know who she is!! I'm betting this person who "stole" him has a LOT more claim to him than CiCi does! But as a loyal Valentine sister, I am sworn to *sigh* help with all evil plans...and devour more GirlScout cookies!! Not MY fault I was "dragged" into this plan..well...not really.  
  
Oh yes..this Friday I was properly horrified (in fact, I fainted. Just like a lady should. I had a REALLY tight corset on..and I couldn't breathe in the perfumes.) because I saw JAMES in our hallway. SOMEONE COULD HAVE WARNED ME!!!  
  
He walked by our charms class, saw the door was open, stuck his great big ugly head in, and smiled at me. Then blew me a kiss. I got so mad I couldn't breathe...and everything went black.  
  
So, aside from being unconscious for 10 seconds, it was very, very, very good! Ms. Verniele raced out of the classroom, and took him into our classroom, lecturing him for 15 minutes on why he "should never, never, never, EVER flirt with a young lady in public, and certainly not while she is furthering her education or consumed in a task of any kind!!" It was soooooo funny!! He was then marched to the headmistress and is attending extra classes for the next 4 weeks. Every day! Oh, go me! And *coughpartlyMs.Vernieleandmaybetheheadmistresscough*  
  
I, however, was allowed to go back to my room and "collect my emotions" only after being congratulated on "a flawless display of proper female etiquette in a vulgar situation." So, I spent the rest of the day talking to Seto on the phone and internet and com-link-dealie-thing.  
  
Very very very goooooood day! Except for the fact that JAMES AND TEA ARE IN MY SCHOOL!!!  
  
Jewel Valentine  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Yay! Yay! YAY!! I LOVE WEEKENDS!! Not only were we able to leave that wretched place, but we got to see our dear b/f's. YAY!!  
  
So we get off of the train, and of course they're waiting for us (they meaning all the b/f's, Joey, Alenka, Mr. Moto (I know, OMG!!), Alli, Mokuba, etc.).  
  
My two sisters make a nice sweeping display of going dramatically down the steps and then gracefully into Seto/Malik's arms. My turn!!  
  
I came sweeping down the train stairs, when a stupid bellboy sneezed behind me. It startled me, and I shrieked and fell. On my butt. And it didn't help that everyone (including my adoring sisters) burst in (quite loud) laughter.  
  
Yami charged up and bent down next to me, and with a sly look on his oh-so-fine face, asked me if he could kiss my boo-boo. Everyone heard, (including Mr. Moto) and that sent them all into absolute hysterics. Thank you for your support.  
  
So, after absolutely humiliating myself, ALL of us piled into Seto's helicopter and were back at Mai's/our house.  
  
LET THE EVIL PLANNING BEGIN!!! After Mr. Moto congratulated me on my standing up to Grandma and not dumping Yugi (*shudder* don't say such terrible things!!) he left us.  
  
Oh, the ideas! The possibilities! Malik and Daine fled the scene, most likely to make out.  
  
Then Mai. She actually made it to the finals!! (She probably went to go make out, though).  
  
Finally, Jewel and Seto and Mokuba left. The later most likely left Jewel and Seto so they could make out. Oh yeah, Alli went with Mokuba. I wonder if they're making out...?  
  
Alenka and Joey said "Ciao" and most likely joined the most popular activity.  
  
So we had the house to ourselves. We popped some popcorn, rented some good, scary movies, and we snuggled on the couch. I got quite scared at one point, so Yami HAD to start making out with me so I'd feel safe. That's plausible, right?  
  
THANK THE HEAVENS FOR WEEKENDS!!!  
  
More later!  
  
Crissy Valentine  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Jewel: Okies! Reviews!  
  
Takaehiko9683: Yeppers!! Second one!!  
  
JJCrimson: You're only late because I put up two in the same day! You're still my most loyal (and funniest) reviewer! Rock on!!  
  
LadyKatsu: Ray, you're a bit behind the times! Keep reading!!  
  
Nibzo: I blame the fooing schoolwork and the fooing play. Besides, I'm not that quick!! And I AM writing the sequel!!  
  
LaShana: Now you all get to review!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
REVIEW!!!!! 


	2. Ballrooms and Cages

Jewel: YAY!! Ooooohhh.go us!! Wonderful! Sorry..still feeling a little happy that I finally got this far.  
  
LaShana: *Snickering*  
  
Jewel: What are you snickering ab- *Has half a ton of pink bunnies dumped on her head* Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
LaShana: Oh, go me. *Is immediately attacked and throttled by Jewel*  
  
Rabid Lawyer #1: Oh, come on, don't hurt the muse!  
  
Jewel: THEN TELL THE MUSE NOT TO DUMP PINK BUNNIES ON MY HEAD!!!  
  
Rabid Lawyer #2: Aren't muses supposed to do stuff like that?  
  
Rabid Lawyer #3 ½: I think so...  
  
LaShana: *Finally escapes from death grip* Why are you now Rabid Lawyer 3 ½?  
  
Rabid Lawyer 3 ½: *Shrugs* I wanted to be different.  
  
Jewel: I think you were influenced by Takaehiko9683...  
  
Rabid Lawyer 3 ½: Possibly..but that's no the point. YOU SHOULD BE SAYING THE DISCLAIMER.  
  
Jewel: Yep, he was influenced by Takaehiko9683. I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH, however much I wish it were true.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Since we all kind of did our own thing yesterday (after our EVIL planning session.) we decided to have a belated going away/welcoming back for a brief time party. (No costumes this time -_- Oh well..)  
  
Kaib - Seto (sorry!) had some sort of meeting or something.anyway, Seto could come, but he couldn't host the party. Yugi's Grandpa wouldn't let him have the party either. I guess he was having some kind of Scrabble tournament finals or something like that.  
  
So we decided to have the party at our house. I was misinformed (Cristal Valentine!) and thought the party was at noon. So that, of course, is what I told my boyfriend.  
  
Alli, Alenka, Yugi, Seto, Mokuba, and Joey all arrived at our house at 11:00. so I smacked myself on the forehead and figured it would all be okay, anyway.  
  
THEN..Mai got home. She decided she didn't want us trashing her house. So Mokuba suggested we go over to Mali's house for the party. (Which I personally did NOT agree with, but..)  
  
We all arrived in the bus deal that Seto told to get us. (Urg!! I was so fooing alone, while everyone else was making out with their respective dates!)  
  
Anyway, we rang the doorbell just as Malik was opening the door. He was just a bit stunned..then he welcomed us in.  
  
Taze was there!! Well, duh, he lives there. Anyway, Malik taught him to sit, and is trying to teach him to fetch. He gets the whole run after the ball part, but not the bring it back thing. I personally think that he just attacks anything that moves.  
  
Alli made lunch (no one wanted to risk the Valentine sisters' food!!) We just had hot dogs and hamburgers, but the y were really good!! Malik stuck up for my cooking (though I don't know WHY) by saying: How can you ruin hamburgers?!?!  
  
Knowing us, there is a way, and we would have found it.  
  
OMG!! I like JUST realized that Malik got his cast off while I was gone! I feel so ignorant!! But..he seems different somehow, though I can't quite place it. He seems changed..sort of.  
  
Oh well...Mokuba got caught making out with Alli by Seto. Seto swelled with rage, but Mokuba just looked pointedly at Jewel, making Seto look guilty and shut up.  
  
I was running to go get another hamburger..and I ran into Malik who squirted ketchup all over me! (Our faces got about that red, too.) Urg..now I gotta go change!!  
  
Aundaine Valentine  
  
PS: It's a good thing us Valentines bring extra clothes..I feel soooo prepared!!  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
O.K..We had a great party all planned at our house, (Seto's house/mansion was being debugged, and he kept mumbling curses at some guy named Weevil, and Yugi's house was hosting another Scrabble tournament) and then we were kicked out.  
  
KICKED OUT????!!! OF OUR OWN (Albeit former) FOOING HOUSE???!?!?!?! WHAT IS WRONG WITHT HIS PICTURE??!?!?!  
  
So we decided that we'd host the party at Malik's house. Good thing he had hamburgers..and a barbecue..and a really big house with one floor that we turned into..  
  
A NEW DANCING FLOOR!!!  
  
Let the polkaing and break-dancing begin!  
  
This time, Seto gets to start. NOT POLKAING. And he gave me the ever so fun white swishy cape! We like the white swishy cape!!  
  
So, as Yugi AND Seto AND Mokuba competed against each other in break dancing, Daine slipped off to change. (Nice going, Malik, she was wearing WHITE.)  
  
Then..(Help) Malik joined the fray. That was..rather interesting. In short.I honestly thought he was starting a motion for a really crappy polka..then he asked if we'd judge his break dancing, too. Many suppressed giggles ensued. At least he was entertaining, though.  
  
And when they all started to get tired, they claimed they wanted to go off to the side and "Prepare a show for us."  
  
"Um..should I be excited or afraid of that, Crissy?" I asked, spinning around near her, both of us enjoying our b/f's capes too much.  
  
"Hmm? Oh! If Yugi's in it, AND working with Seto under Mokuba's direction..I think it'll be OK. Interesting, at the very least," she replied.  
  
It was DEFINETELY INTERESTING.  
  
As they ended, I rushed to start slow songs, and noticed that Daine still wasn't back yet. What's with that???  
  
Seto then stated he wanted to see if Malik had ay caviar...good luck with that, Seto.  
  
Anyway, he caught Alli and Mokuba in the corner!! AGAIN!!! I heard him yelling at them and immediately rushed in the kitchen, just to see Mokuba blushing right along with Alli.  
  
I stared all disapprovingly at Alli, then shook my head. She responded by raising an eyebrow and cocking her head pointedly at Seto, making me blush too.  
  
NOT that we had ever been caught in a corner or anything..not..today, anyway. OK, not before noon today.  
  
Rrrgggghhh..where is Aundaine??? She NEEDS to see her b/f making a complete fool of himself!!  
  
Jewel Valentine  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
*Gasping for air like a fish* Ohhhhh my. Oooooohohohoho my.  
  
Yugi. Seto. And Mokuba. POLKAING TO ROCK MUSIC. It was soooo funny!!! And the really sad thing was all three could do it well!! Malik, on the other hand...hehehe..  
  
But, Seto's expensive tastes got a hold of him and he went in search of something good to taste. And found Mokuba and Alli beating him to it. Except Mokuba was.erm..tasting ALLI more than food.  
  
Perfect distraction! I got up on the "dance floor" and began to twirl. The cape was too cool.  
  
Yugi came up on the dance floor too, so I demonstrated my skills at polka. We were polkaing for awhile 'til Alli made hamburgers. She wanted to find a certain spice, so Malik made the comment, "I don't think I have Mokuba spit in stock.."  
  
But I'll write more later.I'm kinda dizzy from spinning..  
  
Crissy Valentine  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
I found a door and went through it quickly, hoping it was the bathroom. In my hurry, I tripped.and was set head over heels down a set of stairs.  
  
I was in this dark tunnel and had no idea which way was which. The worst that could happen was I'd find my way into a basement and turn back, right?  
  
Or..not..  
  
I found myself in a dimly lit tunnel. I follow it, 'cuz I'm kinda curious.  
  
The tunnel opens into a cavern. (I really don't know what I was thinking.)  
  
On one side of the cavern are some cages. Trying to open one to see what was inside..I walked over to the key pad code puncher dealie.  
  
Then I realized that I didn't know the fooing password. I put in random letters, anyway.  
  
Much to my surprise, when I punched the key pad in frustration, it opened. AND something fuzzy launched out of a dark corner in the cage and attached itself to my leg.  
  
Looking down, what do I see? A monkey.  
  
OMG!! There's a monkey on my foot!! Then I see a brass plate deal like you see in the zoo:  
  
"RABID MONKEY"  
  
Feed bananas wrapped in cheese once a day.  
  
DO NOT POKE AT WITH A  
  
POINTY STICK  
  
Ooops..so does "let the monkey out" break any of those rules? WOW!! It doesn't!! I'm still OK then!!  
  
Soooo..obviously I went the WRONG WAY. Please excuse me, I must thoroughly question my boyfriend as to WHY THE FOO he has (had, actually) a rabid monkey in a fooing cage!  
  
Aundaine Valentine  
  
PS: ANOTHER monkey?  
  
PPS: Why do I get a bad feeling about this?  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Everybody polka!!! YEAH!!  
  
Alright, now I'm just thoroughly confused! Why are we polkaing to rock music? Better question: WHY ARE WE LETTING MALIK POLKA TO ROCK MUSIC??? It is quite possibly the creepiest/funniest/weirdest thing I have EVER seen.  
  
He looks like he's doing crappy break dancing when he's polkaing, and looks like he's doing crappy polkaing when he's break dancing. What is up with that?  
  
WHERE IS DAINE???? I know she's a valentine sister, so she takes quite a while on her appearance, but this is getting ridiculous!! She really needs to see this.  
  
Umm...is Mokuba spit a real spice? Is THAT what I'm missing in my cooking?? Honestly, why can't people TELL me these things?? Is this some revered spice I've never heard of? I know I've never heard of it.so..will that help my cooking? I hope so!!  
  
So, while musing over all of this...I sorta ran into Seto..who was carrying a hamburger. (no caviar, told him he wouldn't find any!) and lots of other COLORFUL, SQUISHY, fixings.  
  
So now that I've ran into Seto, effectively covered myself in a rather full glass of Pepsi, ketchup, and half a hamburger bun in my hair, I too, need to find a bathroom to change.  
  
I got directions from Malik (ya never know, Daine might have gotten lost, and if she did, I'm certainly capable of it.) I went in search of it so I could change out of these clothes.  
  
Daine wasn't there.  
  
Now I'm seriously freaked and coming back to tell the others.  
  
Jewel Valentine  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Ahem. This is Jewel, again, as the authoress. This next entry from Crissy is geared to the extreme towards "girl trouble". Girls will be laughing hysterically and boys may just be grossed out - ya never know.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
*Cringing in a dark corner bright red* Oh.I feel so embarrassed. I WANT TO SINK INTO THE FLOOR!!!  
  
OK, so after polka dancing with Yugi, I felt like I needed to, you know, visit a bathroom. Polka isn't the best for "that time of the month." So I asked Malik where his bathroom was, and I went to go find it. That's when I realized I had no extra pads. Crap.  
  
I snuck back to Malik, and sneakily asked him if his mother or a sister would have a pad.  
  
"Sure, Crissy, my sister has a pad you could use." AND HE SAID THAT REALLY LOUD.  
  
Mokuba hears and asks me why I need a pillow. I can't believe that he doesn't know!!! So SETO starts to explain!!  
  
Then Alli started to giggle at Yugi, who turned BRIGHT red, and Jewel was yelling at Seto for knowing, and announced that Daine wasn't back yet. Malik pointed me to his sister's room  
  
I booked it outta there, terribly aware EVERYONE was most likely looking at my butt.  
  
I got lost in Malik's "mansion", and I took a wrong turn into a cavern looking room. It was empty except for a cloaked man.  
  
"Master Malik? Hey, who are you!?" It was one of the guys WHO KIDNAPPED US!  
  
I screamed, really, really long and loudly, then, in true Miss Verniele fashion, I fainted.  
  
I guess Yugi came charging, before Malik could stop him, and scooped me up dramatically. Then tripped, and fell.  
  
More later when my head doesn't hurt so much...  
  
Crissy Valentine  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
OK, here's to the reviewers!!  
  
Great!: Awww...thank you so much!!  
  
JJCrimson: Well, was that perfect timing or what? Creepy, ain't it? I love this part, and the monkey has RETURNED!!! YES!!  
  
GothRabbit: 'Ello again! Would you actually DISAGREE with my judgement on that part? Honestly, would you? I wouldn't...  
  
LaShana: They're coming!!  
  
Jewel: Who?  
  
LaShana: The BUFFALO MAN AND THE FROGMAN!!!!  
  
Jewel: Ribbit!! Moo!! Run AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Shirts and Lack Thereof

Jewel: Hello!! Hello to you all!!! Welcome to the most random story on the net!!  
  
LaShana: Oh dear..what are you gonna title this one? 'Out of the Dungeon and Into the Lake'?  
  
Jewel: I was thinking something more along the lines of 'Fake Nails and Stiletto Heels'..  
  
Rabid Lawyer 1: How about 'Trains and Trailrides'?  
  
Jewel: Ooh! I like that one! And it's true!  
  
Rabid Lawyer 2: Or 'Stairs and Surprises'?  
  
Jewel: Hehehehe, though embarrassing, that's good too.  
  
Rabid Lawyer 3 ½: Or '17 Pages of a Word Document Wasted on Complete Crap'?  
  
Jewel: That one doesn't fit. You need an 'and' for it to work right. Oh!! I got one!!! Eh, all the readers can see it anyway.  
  
LaShana: He was being sarcastic.  
  
Jewel: Well, in that case you can go die in a spiky hole after being put through a cheese grater right along with the buffalo man and the frogman.  
  
*Far off cries of "Ribbit" and "Moo" are heard*  
  
LaShana: Thank you Shannon and Angie and Emily.  
  
Jewel: And before I am scolded by the lawyers who have not gone rabid this entire story, I do not own Yugioh, no matter how much I wish it and no matter how much blackmail I send to the TRUE owner.  
  
LaShana: Not even a fight anymore..*sigh*  
  
GothRabbit: You are all such WUSSES!!!!  
  
Jewel: Oh dear, where'd you come from?  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
My entrance was rather. surprisingly, unnoticed. Odd, because how would you react if you saw someone with a monkey clinging to their leg? I would ask a few questions.  
  
But no reaction at all? I don't even think anyone saw me! Weird. Then I saw that everyone was kind of huddled together around something.  
  
Or someone. Crissy was sitting in the middle of everyone, holding an ice pack to her head. Everyone was asking if she was all right.  
  
"What happened?" Everyone turned to look at me.  
  
Upon seeing Yugi, the monkey let go of my leg and bounded over to him. Running up to him, he leapt off a chair and landed on Yugi's head. His tallest spike to be exact. The monkey then latched his mouth onto Yugi's spike.  
  
AND. would not be dislodged despite our best combined efforts. So we left it there, much to Yugi's *snicker* top-heavy-ness. oh. and annoyance.  
  
Then I turned to Malik, "Why did you have a monkey in your dungeon?"  
  
Yugi: "Why do you HAVE a dungeon?"  
  
Seto: *suspiciously* "How does SHE know you have a dungeon?"  
  
Jewel smacked Seto.  
  
Mokuba: "What's that supposed to mean, Seto?"  
  
Alli smacked Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba: "Oh. Is this one of those 'birds and the trees' things?"  
  
Alli smacked him again. Then Seto punched Mokuba.  
  
Seto: "Shut up!"  
  
Mokuba (who, I guess, cannot take a hint): "Or was it 'birds and the bees'?"  
  
Alli and Seto assault Mokuba in the previous fashion.  
  
Jewel: "SETO! What have you been teaching your younger brother?!"  
  
Seto started to say 'Nothing!' but Mokuba cut him off: "The birds and the be-"  
  
Alli smacked Mokuba again. Seto moved to attack Mokuba, but Jewel smacked him first.  
  
I believe at this time our party had pretty much turned into a smack-fest.  
  
I shouted: "Oh my gosh! I just got that! SETO! You pervert!"  
  
Crissy stared at me oddly: "You JUST got that?"  
  
Joey piped up: "So how DO you know?"  
  
Seto punched him: "Don't say things like that or you will get smacked!"  
  
Alenka slapped Seto: "You shouldn't think things like that either!"  
  
"Hey Malik?" Crissy asked, "Why was there a kidnapping robed freak in your dungeon?"  
  
Yugi looked positively aghast, "Crissy!"  
  
Joey turned his attention to Cristal, "How do YOU know?"  
  
Seto raised his hands in an innocent gesture, "It wasn't me this time!"  
  
Yeah, it went on like that for a while. Then Joey and Alenka had to go. We finally got the monkey off Yugi's head. (Crowbars are goooood!) So Crissy and Yugi left to make the best of what was left of the day.  
  
Malik finally got everyone off his back by classifying the dungeon as a basement. The guy, I guess, was one of Ishizu's (his sister) friends.  
  
Anyway, Seto and Mokuba left. under the fierce glares of Jewel and Alli.  
  
But. I still wanna know about the whole dungeon thing! So Malik, being the nice, kind person that he is, showed me his 'dungeon.' But it was just a normal storage basement deal with a dog cage for the monkey. Did I dream the whole thing?  
  
I figured I had better help clean up. We had, after all, invited ourselves to his house, and I had accused him of a lot.  
  
We ate Alli's left over hamburgers for supper. (I didn't want to risk killing my boyfriend now!) Then I let Malik pick out a movie for us to watch. He, of course, picks 'The Ring'. I think that's what it was.. Oh come on! It's not like we actually watched the movie!! I was freaked out and sobbing into his shirt (which he took off to let dry.) after five minutes. Then we.  
  
Never mind. we. didn't watch the movie, but rather talked. I told him all about James being at our school and everything. Oh, Malik was sooo mad!  
  
Then he leaned forward and kissed me gently. I had almost forgotten how safe I felt when we kissed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips against his.  
  
I hate boarding school!!!!!!  
  
Aundaine Valentine  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
That was one of the more. interesting parties I've ever been to.  
  
After Crissy's. interesting. exit, we didn't hear from her for quite some time. Then, I believe we heard something like this:  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OH Crap!.. Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!!" *Thunk*  
  
O.k then. She apparently saw one of the guys that kidnapped us, then *snicker* fainted and hit her head really, really hard on the stone floor. Good going Crissy!  
  
So, while unwisely running downstairs to get to Crissy an ice pack, I may have erm. *cough-tripped-over-my-own-feet-and-fallen-down-half-a-flight-of- stairs-cough*.  
  
Me: *Thunk* Ow.  
  
Seto: (From upstairs) Are you okay?  
  
Me: Fine, thank you, carry on.  
  
Seto: Oh. OK.  
  
Me: No you idiot, I'm not OK! Now come down here and help me up!  
  
Seto: Oh. why didn't you say that in the first place? *He comes down the stairs.*  
  
Me: Because I thought you could take a hint!  
  
Seto: (Finally getting it) Oh! That must have hurt! Let me kiss the booboo for you!  
  
Me: Yes! He can be taught! *Kissing of 'booboos' and 'ouchies' ensues. missing by a few. inches.*  
  
So, when we finally do find an icepack, and I learn from Seto there is no spice called Mokuba spit (Why must everyone confuse me so much?) we went back upstairs to see Daine FINALLY arrive.  
  
With. a monkey? That immediately latched onto Yugi's head w/out him noticing. Unfortunately, the rest of us did and we COULDN'T DISLODGE THE THING! But hey, if Yugi didn't mind a monkey eating his tallest spike, I wasn't going to comment.  
  
Daine chose this moment to raise the question of: "Malik? Why do you have a monkey in your dungeon?"  
  
Yugi: "Why do you have a dungeon?"  
  
Seto: (Why did I get the perverted boyfriend?!?) "How does SHE know you have a dungeon?"  
  
I smacked Seto really hard.  
  
Mokuba (innocently): "What's the s'posed to mean, Seto?"  
  
Alli smacked Mokuba, oooohhh! She's got long fake nails on. Sorry Mokuba!  
  
Mokuba: (Does this kid every quit?) "Oh! Is this one of the 'Birds and the trees' things?"  
  
Poor Mokuba got smacked/clawed by Alli again, and punched by Seto.  
  
Mokuba: (still innocent) "Or was it 'birds and the bees'?"  
  
Repeat of last assault.  
  
Me (horrified): "Seto! What HAVE you been teaching your little brother?"  
  
Seto started to lie, saying 'nothing', but Mokuba cut him off with numbering on his fingers: "The birds and the bee-"  
  
Alli smacked Mokuba again and I slapped Seto before he could get to Mokuba.  
  
That's when I decided that I'd better take one of my shoes off again.  
  
Daine claimed: "Oh my gosh! I just got that! Seto, you pervert!"  
  
She just figured that out? OK Daine..  
  
Seto began advising Joey (Joey! Like, his other worst enemy!) not to say things like questioning Daine as to how she knew such things. Hehe. stiletto heels are good.  
  
Yeah. after Crissy said. she saw the guy who kidnapped us, pretty much the same thing happened. all over again.  
  
We then began to explain to Daine (who we completely forgot to notify,) that yes, immediately before the beach party, we were kidnapped. What a concept.  
  
So Seto and I eventually left the party that had so many incidents in which much slapping occurred. We decided we'd see a movie back at Seto's mansion.  
  
*Shifty eyes.* Just because I don't remember any of the characters. or the plot. and just recall the name. nope, I don't remember the name. never mind. Doesn't mean that we were making out the whole time! Mokuba joined us eventually and we dodged his questions about the birds and the bees for quite some time.  
  
I had the following conversation with Mokuba:  
  
Me: "So what has your big brother been teaching you?"  
  
Mokuba: "Well, he first tried to teach me how to ride a bike, but that didn't work too well."  
  
Me: "Umm. why not?"  
  
Mokuba: "Oh. he tried to demonstrate and I found out HE couldn't ride a bike."  
  
Me: "Like a bike or a motorcycle?"  
  
Mokuba: "Like a training wheel bike!"  
  
Me: *snicker* "THE Seto Kaiba can't *giggle* ride a bike with FOUR WHEELS!?"  
  
Mokuba: "Pretty much. I think it's hereditary, too. Then we moved on to helicopters. At least we can both do that. though I am still better at hacking into computers then him."  
  
Seto wasn't really paying attention until then. But he cut in with: "MOKUBA! What have I told you about saying that I taught you illegal things?"  
  
Mokuba: *Sighs* "Not to say it unless it will give you a potential business partner or a date or it will in any way benefit my older brother."  
  
What an interesting person I have for a boyfriend.  
  
Jewel Valentine  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Jewel: At this point I would like to shake my head at Crissy for the next entry. NO MORE PITY FOR HER.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Oh...deary...me...  
  
Okay, so AFTER the slapfest (far to... erm... slappish to describe...) I left to go (Finally my dense bishie got a clue!) HORSEBACK RIDING!!  
  
We went out to a stable and Yugi had arranged for me to ride a palomino half Arabian named Kilala. How cute is that?  
  
Yugi, in a helmet was a SIGHT to be seen. He was riding this bay Warmblood named Lady Day. Erm.... sure... I can pretend that's manly... *Coughs*  
  
But yeah, there's this bluff overlooking a lake we rode up to, and beyond the lake was a huge, flat meadow. I looked over at Yugi, erm, Yami, and he looked at me.  
  
"I didn't bring a swimsuit."  
  
"Me neither."  
  
"Water warm?"  
  
"Wanna find out?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
We cantered up a hill, then walked down the steep incline. After securing Kilala and Lady Day, loosened girths, etc, etc, we walked down to the beach.  
  
On impulse, I pushed him into the water.  
  
"Crissy!"  
  
"Sorry! I had to!" I offered him a hand. Of course, he yanked me in. Now we were both sopping wet.  
  
"Yami!"  
  
"Oh, deary me, now we gotta get dry."  
  
"And how do you propose we do that?"  
  
"Well, we could let them dry in the sun."  
  
In response I peeled my shirt off. I had an undershirt on, but the look of shock on his face was priceless. Then he yanked his black shirt off. We carefully laid them on a tree.  
  
After stripping down to my underwear and his boxers, we waded back into the water. I tripped, and fell right into him. With a SPLASH we both fell into the shallows, me landing on top of him. I kissed him, smiling, and he kissed me back. We kissed for a bit, then I went deeper into the water and took off my undershirt. I was with a boy, almost naked, kissing him. Miss Verneile would die of horror. Go me.  
  
So, swimming in a bra and underwear was kinda fun. Yami paddled out to me, and we raced each other to the opposite end of the lake. So, after practically drowning, Yugi and I (Yes, he switched) flopped onto the sand.  
  
"Crissy."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Awww...."  
  
So inspired by that, we made out for a titch more.  
  
Okay, I'll describe the rest later.  
  
*Happy, happy, happy sigh.*  
  
Crissy Valentine  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
I woke up this morning on Malik's couch. My first thought was 'Crap! Mai is going to kill me!' I guess I fell asleep during the movie...  
  
Malik was upstairs with Ishizu... yelling. Here's what I heard:  
  
Ishizu: -So you Let her STAY?!  
  
Malik: We didn't DO anything!  
  
Ishizu: How do I know tha-?!  
  
Malik: Because you SHOULD trust me. And if you don't trust ME, trust HER!  
  
Ishizu: I should trust YOU? I would never have thought you would have done this, so I can't be sure of your ideas anymore, brother!  
  
I picked up Taze and walked up the stairs. I figured that I had sort of caused this argument between sister and brother and I had to TRY to stop it. I was, however, slightly red in the face. But that was nothing compared to Malik.  
  
They stopped arguing when they saw me. Tazeden jumped out of my arms as Malik walked up.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to hear that!"  
  
I took his hands in mine and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Would you like some breakfast?" Ishizu interrupted. She motioned to the table, then walked into the kitchen.  
  
Breakfast consisted of eggs, toast, and bacon. "Malik didn't make it, did he?" I asked suspiciously.  
  
He just smiled and led me to the table.  
  
Ishizu sat staring at us through out the entire meal. She was rather angry looking. I decided to break the ice. "Do you have a brush?"  
  
She glared at me and stalked upstairs. I glanced at Malik.  
  
"I am so sorry for doing this to you!" I placed my hand on his shoulder... then realized... he wasn't wearing a shirt. He was in these navy blue pajama pants with hearts on them. I turned a darker shade of red, but he didn't seem to notice. A clock gonged and Malik got, reluctantly, to his feet. "I'll take you to the train station... When does it leave?"  
  
Oh! I had forgotten about the stupid train... and the stupid boarding school. "Eleven."  
  
It was ten o'clock, but, by the time I was ready we had picked up my stuff from Mai's house, and listened to her lecture, had bribed her not to say anything to Grandmother... and had arrived at the station it was already eleven. This goodbye was just as teary and... long... as the last. Maybe even more so.  
  
The train was just about to leave when Malik wrapped his arms around me... I never wanted to leave his embrace, and he didn't want to let go. We kissed passionately, then Crissy tapped my arm.  
  
The long-ish ride back to school was filled with many crumpled and mutated drawings of Tea, James, our teachers, etc. Oh, and about seven boxes (each) of Kleenex.  
  
We drudged, scowling, to our rooms. I opened the door. One of my roommates was sitting in a swivel chair facing the computer.  
  
"Hey." I said, "Ya know what? I hate this stupid school!" I was about to blow up at this point. "If I am forced to stay away from my boyfriend for another who-knows-how-long, I'M GONNA GO MAD!!!"  
  
The chair turned around, but it was not my roommate sitting in it. It was...  
  
"MALIK!!!!"  
  
My spirits were elated. I ran and jumped into his arms as he stood up. The force knocked us into the chair.  
  
His lips met mine in a hungry, groping, passionate kiss that lasted... a while. Before I realized what was happening, neither of us were wearing shirts. We fell off the chair and were kind of knocked to our senses.  
  
I landed on top of Malik and rolled to one side. The sun had been shining through the window and the floor was pleasantly warm. But not as warm as Malik's bare chest.  
  
I don't know how long we stayed like that, but it didn't seem long to me. His hand snaked around my back and I drew myself closer. I made the mistake of looking into his eyes. The passion I read in them frightened me. I laid my head on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't be afraid." Malik's hand tilted my chin up to meet his eyes again. I shivered, despite the warmth. He bent down and our lips met again.  
  
"So, why are you here, anyway?" I asked some time later.  
  
"I was worried about this James character." I threw my sock at him. (He was sitting across the room from me.) Then I realized that I needed that sock and I had to get up and go get it.  
  
He made me chase him around the room for a few minutes until I ran into the door. We then went through the whole 'Can I kiss the boo-boo' routine. But, of course, I had hit my head. He had really bad aim... So he had to keep trying. (Which was fine with me.) Then we went in search of James.  
  
ON WITH THE HUNT!!  
  
P.S. Malik stole Kaiba's helicopter... so we have no limits on where we can go!!!  
  
Aundaine Valentine  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Ok, if a train for boarding school leaves at eleven, what time does Jewel's b/f come to pick Jewel up? 10? 9? 10:30? No. He comes at 10:55 AM. So obviously, I would NOT be catching the train.  
  
So, what mode of transportation would Seto bring? A motorcycle? A car? A limo? A bike? A pickup truck filled with chickens? Of course not. A stupid fooing helicopter that he lands in our front yard, crushing Daine's sugar cube castle. How she glued it with Elmer's Glue without melting the sugar is beyond me!!  
  
So, as he steps out of the helicopter, Taze runs up, jumps on Seto and Seto trips out of the helicopter, landing flat on his face in front of the one remaining garden fairy. Very smooth Seto.  
  
We flew the helicopter (Seto tried to teach me! YAY!) to the boarding school, where Seto convinced me I should try to land on the roof. The boarding school is like a castle, so we landed on one of the outer pillarish things. He ended up taking over when I... knocked bricks off the castle wall. Ms. Verneile is gonna kill me.  
  
So Seto, (poor guy) volunteers to unload all of my stuff. That took a few trips... I think I brought 5 suitcases and 3, no 4 little carry case things.  
  
And there was nobody in the dorm room... and I didn't have any classes today... So we started out talked... then we watched a movie... then we had more flying lessons (avoiding trees is apparently a GOOD thing.) Then Seto had to help me fix dinner again... by the time we got through the minor kitchen fire (Although Seto can cook better than me, not like I'm much to beat) he has never actually experienced the fact that when you wear a long white cape near a lit stovetop it will catch on fire. What a concept, Seto, what a concept.  
  
So he just kinda ended up never really leaving. Hehehehe... oops.  
  
I believe that somewhere along the line, we realized that it was really, really warm inside.  
  
Seto: "Do you mind if I take my shirt off?"  
  
Oh, yeah, I certainly mind if my extremely hott boyfriend takes his shirt of in my dorm room. NOT!!! Me: "Only if you don't mind that I do..."  
  
His eyes kinda snapped open and he looks at me coyly, "Fine with me. Jewel, do you believe in magic?"  
  
"What kind of magic? Like, street magic? Ancient evil English sorcerer magic?"  
  
"No like-"  
  
*Swish, stomp, swish, stomp*  
  
CRAP!! My roommates were coming back! OMG! That means Tea AND Shana!!  
  
"I'm sure I heard something up her, Ms. Verneile." TEA!!! !@#$ her! She had Ms. Verneile with her!!  
  
"HIDE IN THE CLOSET!!" I frantically whispered to Seto. *Shoved Seto in a really big wardrobe we call a closet.*  
  
"Hey Jewel! Are you in there?"  
  
At least it was Shana, and not Ms. Verneile.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Tea says she heard voices. Can I come in?"  
  
"Yeah! Wait a sec!" I say, throwing on a shirt.  
  
"Ms. Valentine! You will not say such vulgar words as 'sec' in my presence."  
  
"Yes, Ms. Verneile..." I stuck my tongue out in disgust as Shana entered the room. She laughed at my oh-so-ladylike face. Then she started to look at me strangely. "Umm... Jewel? Is that YOUR shirt? I'm perfectly okay with cross-dressers...but..." She (thankfully) whispered this as I re-locked the door. I looked down, I hadn't thrown on just any shirt. I had thrown on (#$%^) Seto's shirt.  
  
Seto (#$%^) knocked around in the closet. "Jewel? You stole my shirt and I am not about to wear one of yours!"  
  
"Shana? I know what you're thinking, but please don't-"  
  
"Is.is... that? No! Way! Is that Seto Kaiba?"  
  
Seto conveniently chooses this moment to stumble out of the closet. Still no shirt.  
  
"OMG! It is! OMG! You're my HERO!"  
  
"Good, Jewel could use someone who hero-worships her." Why won't he shut up and jump out the window so I can pretend he was a hologram or something?!  
  
Shana finally takes in that Seto Kaiba is in her boarding school with no shirt on in one of her friend's dorm rooms. Her heads snaps back and forth really, really fast, and her ponytail hit my face. "Ouch."  
  
"Can I have your autograph?" I motion for Shana to be quiet so Ms. Verneile won't hear.  
  
"What?" Seto looked... perplexed.  
  
"Seto! Sign the d*** piece of paper!" I'm a little stressed right now, can you tell? "Umm... give me just a sec...ond."  
  
I run into the attached bathroom, grab MY shirt and quickly switch shirts with Seto.  
  
As I get back, the two of them are bent over something small and fuzzy. TAZE HITCH-HIKED ON THE HELICOPTER! And since Tea and Ms. Verneile are still checking rooms outside...  
  
"Taze! Come here boy!" He jumps into my arms and looks as cute as ever, "Hey little guy! Wanna buy us some time?"  
  
He barks and I'm thinking 'Gosh I hope this works!' as I quickly unlock the door and let Taze appeal to Tea and Ms. Verneile. Outside I hear Ms. Verneile commenting "Oh! Aren't you such an adorable little creature?!"  
  
Seto, now with a shirt on, is still standing there. "Can you get outta here without using the door?"  
  
He nods. "Sure. I'll see you as soon as I can. Call me!"  
  
Shana gasps and looks flattered, "Really?"  
  
"Shana, that was directed at me." I say, slightly icily.  
  
"Oh." She looks downcast.  
  
Seto moves to the window, "I had a great time," and kisses me goodbye.  
  
"Go! If Ms. Verneile catches you...us... whatever, we're in deep trouble!"  
  
He jumps out the window.  
  
"How'd he do that?"  
  
"I dunno... he'll be fine, though, he's always got something up his sleeve." I look out the window. "See? He's not even there any-" I got cut off by Seto (who had apparently NOT jumped, just stood on the windowsill) kissing me goodbye again. THEN he finally jumped up to where the helicopter was waiting.  
  
O...k... so now Shana and I still have to get out of here. I unlocked the door to see Tea and Ms. Verneile still being quite amused by the ever so cute Tazeden. I love that dog.  
  
So we sneak by them, explaining that we needed to bring Taze... to the... vet? Sure, whatever, we'll go with that.  
  
So, as I'm walking to Daine's room, I hear this cry of "JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"  
  
Oh crap! What happened now? I run into her room, open the door, and start frantically saying "What is so wrong that you have to let the WHOLE CASTLE know?!"  
  
She sticks out her hand, glowering, and points to someone standing near the window.  
  
Simultaneously we cry "YOU IDIOT!" and push him out the window (Daine did it!!)  
  
Jewel Valentine  
  
PS: Stupid b/f!!!  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Jewel: Once again; BAD CRISSY. Thank you for your time.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
*Sigh.* I love weekends. And I despise Mondays.  
  
So, getting back to the lake... we had fallen asleep and I was nestled in his arms all cozy-like. I woke up first, and for a moment I just watched Yami sleep. GOD IS HE FINE!!!!  
  
I laid my head back down on his chest, completely aware of his hand resting on my thigh. My movement awoke him and he kissed my head.  
  
"Mm, Yami, I wish time could just stop. Right here."  
  
"I agree so completely, babe."  
  
I giggled, then snuggled towards him more. He moved an arm out from under his head and slid it about my neck. I leaned into his touch, coveting the feel of his skin, it was awakening strange feelings I treasured. He gently moved his hand up my thigh and I heard him give out a little sigh.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"Everything is perfect/"  
  
I closed my eyes again, but then they flew open as my watch beeped, signaling it was a new hour. I peeked at my watch.  
  
"Crap!"  
  
I had an hour to return the horses, go home, repack, and get to the station.  
  
Needless to say, even if our clothes weren't dry, we'd have to wear them.  
  
Smart, aren't we, pushing each other into the water in our clothing...  
  
So after returning our mounts, we sped over to my/Mai's house.  
  
"Crissy, your train leaves in-"  
  
"I KNOW MAI!"  
  
I flew around my room, and suffered myself only three suitcases and one dinky purse thing. I know! Tragic!  
  
Yugi piled everything into Alenka's rust bucket, and we drove pell mell to the train depot.  
  
Only to realize that my watch was an hour early.  
  
"So why aren't we still at the lake?"  
  
"Because my watch is stupid."  
  
"Ahh. Well, we should most likely wait for your sisters..."  
  
Let the making out commence!  
  
He kissed me, passionately, his tongue carressing mine. His hand slipped inside my shirt and I wrapped one of my legs around his. Thank goodness our platform was deserted! But I don't think we would have noticed anyone else...  
  
But, getting back to the good stuff, soon I was breathing pretty heavy, and his hand was underneath the back of my bra.  
  
I snaked my hands around his neck, pulling him towards me more, if that was possible.  
  
So we made out. I'll spare all the nasty-hey, wait. I forgot, I just previously described it...........  
  
But yeah, the train came, more liplocking, then crying, then train goes byebye.  
  
More l8te (--- Heehee! I really wanted to do that.)  
  
Crissy Valentine.  
  
PS. I love my b/f!  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Jewel: I am still being joined by the infamous GothRabbit.  
  
GothRabbit: AND SHE IS SUCH A WUSS!!!!  
  
Jewel: Right back at ya, buddy.  
  
GothRabbit: That was a wussy comeback.  
  
Jewel: Deal with it. Now tell the nice people to review.  
  
GothRabbit: YOU HEARD HER, YOU WUSSES!!! NOW REVIEW!!!!  
  
Jewel: Normally, you try to be NICE to the poor people who give your story compliments.  
  
GothRabbit: Wuss.  
  
Jewel: That's nice. I'm gonna talk to the reviewers now, K?  
  
Annellarel: Oh dear...odd name, but whateva! I AM SO GLAD YOU READ THE LAST PART!!!!  
  
JJCrimson: You betchya! There is not one thing that we will NOT put in this story...it'll just take us a while to get the plotline to move there!  
  
GothAngel13: The person that writes for Crissy would like you to know that she was jumping up and down spastically because someone finally gave her character pity. She also (according to our conversation) would like to give you a spastic hug for doing so.  
  
As always!!  
  
GOD BLESS THE READERS!!!  
  
Thanx for reading!!!  
  
Now review!! 


End file.
